Draco Malfoy and the Secretkeeper of Fire
by SarahSweeties
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret...a secret that would shame his family name. But when the Littlest Weasley recognizes him at a Muggle rock concert, what will it take to keep her quiet?
1. Prologue

Mainly composed by Little Sarah...

_**Prologue**_  
  
Ginny gasped as she felt a pair of hands slide their way around her waist. "Who are you? Please let me go..."  
"You know my secret," a husky voice whispered in her ear. The speaker was so close she could feel the hot breath on her cheek. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled. Only one person could make her feel this weak. She gave an involuntary shudder. "What do I need to do to ensure your silence?"  
Soft lips grazed her neck, and the hands on her waist started to travel lower. Now that he had whetted her appetite, she was willing to keep her mouth shut if he continued. Not that she had even intended to tell anyone... She let a small moan escape her lips. Teeth nipped at her the sensitive spot below her ear as the speaker pulled off Ginny's jumper. Right in the middle of a hallway, none the less.  
Now Virginia Weasley was standing in only a sheer camisole and a pleated skirt, with a pair of arms encircling her, a pair of lips on her neck, and the speaker's ragged breath hot on her skin.  
"You know what I want..." Ginny managed to gasp out as the speaker skimmed her breasts through her thin camisole.  
The speaker let out a low chuckle, sounding more like a growl.  
"Good," he whispered as he sucked on Ginny's collarbone, his hands inching their way up under her skirt.  
"I'll be quiet," Ginny moaned, "Just take me and I'll be quiet." She arched her hips as the 17-year-old boy behind her played with the hemline of her panties.  
"And so I will..." the voice said over the panting of the redhead girl, "and so I will..."


	2. The Party Incident

Hey all whats going on? This chapter is brought to you by Sarah and Little Sarah. Courtesy of Sarah. lol thats cool. Anyways, I wrote this chapter a LONG time ago and had trouble putting it into a story. Thanks to Little Sarah, we now have a story YAY!!! Our preciousssss...

Here it is...

**Chapter One: The Party Incident**

"Wonderful!" muttered Hermione. "Look what McGonagall's done! All because of the song that stupid hat sang last year! A party. With Gryffindor AND Slytherin? Are they mad?"  
"Mmmph," snorted Ron, "That's it. They've all gone nutters. Absolutely bonkers!"  
Harry chuckled. "Well, it'll be interesting to see how the Slytherins react, now won't it?"  
"Definitely. When is it Hermione? Six thirty tonight?" Ron asked.  
"Yes. And EVERYONE has to check in. Its ridiculous!" Hermione answered.  
"But I haven't been feeling well yesterday and today. I think I had too many chocolate frogs." Harry and Hermione looked skeptical. "I really feel sick!" Ron insisted.  
Suddenly Snape rounded the corner. "There'll be no faking sick to get out of the gathering, Mr. Weasley. And," he eyed them all coldly, "there will be no tricks from you three." With that, he whirled around and went from which he came.  
"How DOES he do that?" Ron asked no one in particular.

--------------

The party was, of course, a dud. No one was having fun, and the Gryffindors were on the opposite side of the room, far away from the Slytherins. Dumbledore, the last supervisor to leave, told Hermione to "mix it up a bit". Hermione wondered what could possibly get Slytherins interested, when an idea popped into her head. It's perfect...she thought. Since she was in her 6th year, and a prefect, she had some authority.  
"Attention! Will all 5th and 6th years please write their names on a scrap of parchment. Boys, bring yours to Ron, and girls report to me. This includes PREFECTS!" she loudly added when she noticed Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson trying to slip away. Pansy looked disappointed. Draco looked relieved.  
Ron fetched a large, gray hat. As he gave his slip, Harry realized Ron looked positively green. He turned to Hermione. "What's going on?" Harry asked.  
"Well, as you can see Harry, this party stinks. I'm going to attempt to liven it up with a friendly game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." She winked at him.  
Harry burst out laughing. In his mind he could just see it: Slytherins and Gryffindors engaged in a little sexual activity! It was hilarious! "Good luck, Hermione!"  
As Ron took the last slip, he shoved the hat into Harry's hands and bolted out the door. Hermione looked after him in concern.  
"He is truly ill, isn't he?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Poor fellow."  
"Hold on a sec, Harry." Louder, she said, "Now everyone, we are playing a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven." A few cheers went up from muggle-borns scattered about, but most gave a quizzical look at Hermione.  
"Oh for goodness sakes! We pick a name, a boy and a girl, and they go into a closet and snog for seven minutes." She explained.  
"Well POTTER," Draco said from across the room, "It seems there's a first time for everyone!" The rest of the Slytherins started to laugh, but Draco seemed to have more. "And what about Weasley? I thought for sure HE wouldn't miss this." He sneered. "It might be his only chance!" Now he let them laugh.  
Ginny giggled at this remark, but Harry sent her a sharp look.  
"What? It was funny!" she said. "Gods...I need a drink." Hermione watched with surprise at typically sweet natured Ginny as she went to the punch bowl and tapped it with her wand. "Firewhiskey and Coke for everybody!" she yelled. The Slytherins made a mad rush to the now amber colored bowl.  
"Goyle, you get the first drink. Go on." Draco said with a fake, encouraging smile.  
"Why?" Goyle asked dumbly.  
Crabbe, a little less dense then his counterpart, said, "cause it might be poisoned!" Draco nodded.  
"I would never...!!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh for crying out loud. I'll drink it first." She grabbed a glass and filled it with the liquid. And downed the whole thing.  
Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped, while Draco looked on with a grudging respect.  
"A Weasley, good for something! Could it be?" He said, taking a glass for himself.  
Ginny screamed out of frustration and stalked off...but not before taking two more glasses with her.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Well then. Should we begin?"  
Harry picked a name from the hat. Vincent Goyle had to make out with Pansy Parkinson, who screeched like a Horned Owl at the thought of not kissing Draco.  
"I'm truly sorry Pansy, once your name is drawn, you get seven minutes in the closet with your partner and then you are done. That's the way it's played," reasoned Hermione.

Ginny watched the exchange from the dark corner. _I'm sure she's not that offended, she thought, nursing her drink. After all, she is a slut..._Ginny chuckled.  
_Although_, she thought, as her eyes traveled to Malfoy. _No!_ She tore her eyes away. _Though, he'd probably be a blast to kiss..._Ginny shuddered. If only people knew that all these years she'd been completely in love with Malfoy, not Harry. Sure, she had had a crush on him at first, but Draco... _Draco? Eh, well, as long as I don't call him that out loud, she thought with a smile. Ron would flip! _ Draco...intelligent, hot-_oh god is he hot, its evil how sexy he is! Well, plus the fact that he probably IS evil._ There was that...  
Somewhere, Ginny heard her name. "What?" she said, stumbling to her feet. Whoa, one too many drinks for me!  
"Ginny," Harry said, "Now don't get angry, but you're in the closet with Malfoy. Sorry." Harry gave a sympathetic look.  
_Yes!_ She thought, trying to keep her face miserable. She sighed. "Well, lets get on with it then," she said. Ginny started to walk.  
"Um, Ginny? The closet is that way." Hermione pointed as she took an extremely less nauseous Ron into her arms.  
"Oh. Right. Thanks." She saw Hermione give Ron a kiss that just screamed 'I'm so glad you're feeling better!' as she went into the closet and the door shut.  
"Do you think she'll be all right? I'm afraid for her." Harry said with concern.  
Hermione gazed at Harry. A thought occurred to her. "Actually I think Malfoy's in more trouble," she said, chuckling.

---------

Ginny was sitting in a corner of the closet. _At least I'm sitting on a pillow... _she thought.  
"Will you kindly get off me, Weasley?" drawled Draco from under her, sounding quite annoyed.  
Ginny guessed that when a Malfoy sneered, you knew he was sneering, even when in the dark.  
"Oh. Sorry." She stood up, and her head hit the dangling hangers.  
"Well, at least there's an Imperturbable Charm on this place. That sounded so wrong!" Ginny giggled.  
Malfoy smirked. "I like you better drunk, Weasley."  
She smiled back. "I like you better when I'm drunk too. And don't call me Weasley. You might mix me up with my brother, gods forbid..." she added.  
"Hmm," was all he said.  
"So, are we gonna snog or what?" she asked, sounding a little too eager.  
"Well, I understand how extremely irresistible I am," he said in a way only a Malfoy could, "but I don't think your brother would like that, now would he?"  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Draco.  
"Like I give a rat's ass, pardon the pun, what he thinks?" she asked. "Besides, that's partly why I'm doing it."  
"Pun? I don't..."  
"Ya know! Scabbers the rat? Peter Pettigrew? Wormtail??" she ended on a giggle.  
"Ah," he chuckled, "I see. You have a very strange sense of humor, Weas...uh...what should I call you?"  
"Virginia will be fine."  
"Hmm. I'm beginning to see some potential in you, Virginia." The way he said her name made her shudder. "You almost sound like a Slytherin." He smirked as if that was the highest compliment.  
"Actually, the sorting hat wanted to put me there. Said I'd probably do bestest in Slytherin," she frowned at her slur. Draco looked surprised. _A Weasley? In Slytherin? Hmm..._ "But," she said with a sigh, "all Weasleys are in Gryffindor. Of course, they are all prats!"  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, they are, aren't they?" she asked.  
"Except for you, apparently."  
"Why, thanks you." She giggled.  
_I think I'll raise the temperature a notch_. Draco thought, amazed at his own genius. _I know! I'll insult her, get her riled up, then kiss her. If she puts half as much passion into kissing as she does fighting, I am in for a treat for sure!  
_ "Then again," he said, eyeing her, "you are a Weasley. Muggle-lover."  
Ginny, who had thought things were going rather well, started to redden.  
"Excuse me?" she asked, starting to fume.  
"And lets not forget your best friend, Granger..." He goaded some more. Come on, come on...  
"Don't...you...d-dare..." she said dangerously, gritting her teeth.  
"A mudblood. Poor thing," he finished, pretending to not notice her growing anger.  
"You...you...GIT!" she finally sputtered between breaths. _YES!_ he thought. "I'm...going to...KILL...you for...calling her...THAT!" Ginny leapt at Draco, ready to throttle him.  
As he caught her, Draco bit back a triumphant smile. His plan had succeeded. He snatched her hands and easily held them away. Then he bent his head and captured her mouth with his...  
  
To say Ginny was surprised was to say the least. The shock that immobilized her at first drifted away, and she started to respond to the kiss.  
All the fantasies she had entertained in her mind melted, and the amazing kiss created all new ones. Thoughts that were all the more exciting. More dangerous...  
  
"Firewhiskey," Draco said gallantly after he had pulled away, "Helping Gryffindors get laid for over 50 years!"

-----------

The next day at breakfast, Ginny spent all of the time she was supposed to be using to eat staring at one oblivious Draco Malfoy.  
Pansy had noticed, and was shooting her Avada Kedavra glares 'cross the hall. Ginny, however, paid no attention whatsoever to anyone besides Malfoy.  
Those eyes...she thought, and the memory of being only mere inches away from them as Draco had leaned in to kiss her came flooding back. Ginny suppressed a pleasurable shudder.  
"Hey Gin," Hermione said. Ginny still had her chin in her hands and was looking as if someone had slipped some ecstasy into her drink. "Gin!" Hermione shouted, and the younger girl jumped.  
"What?" she said, shaking her head a little.  
"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, looking concerned. "I mean, you seemed quite strange after you and Malfoy came out of that closet last night. You aren't hung over, are you?"  
Ginny downed her pumpkin juice. I seem to be downing a lot of things lately...she thought as she wiped her mouth.  
"Hung over?" she asked incredulously, "Me?" Ginny grinned cheekily, looking very much like a certain blond Slytherin..."You're talking to the Weasley that beat every single one of her brothers in a drinking contest. I highly doubt I could be hung over."  
Hermione bristled at Ginny's arrogance, while Ron and Harry just exchanged confused looks. This was highly unlike Ginny...  
"Seems like all that time trapped in that closet with Malfoy went to your head," Hermione snapped, slamming the book she was reading down on the table and knocking over her own goblet of pumpkin juice in the process. "You seemed to have picked a few things up from that git...like his personality!"  
With that, Hermione grabbed her books, slung her bag over her shoulder, and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Trio behind her.

-------------------

Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it...don't review if you don't feel like it.

Toodles


	3. The Potions Incident

Little Sarah and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Here is a fun chapter that I think will give you a few laughs. Credit to Little Sarah...

-----------

Chapter Two: The Potions Incident

Potions was by far Draco's best subject, as well as Ginny's. Therefore they were in the same class: Advanced Potions, reserved only for the very best.  
  
Although Ginny showed surprising skill in the area despite the fact that she was a sixth year student, as well as a Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Professor Snape didn't show any outward signs of letting up on the girl.  
  
"Weasley," he barked, holding up a vial of bubbling, crimson liquid, "what is this?"  
  
Ginny stiffened and looked up.  
  
"Satyrus Potion," she answered, recognising the dark red potion. "A separate draft is made for females, called the Nympha Potion, but it is blue. It produces...erm..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Snape said, his dark eyes glinting.  
  
"It, um, produces..." Ginny's eyes were firmly fixed on her right toe, staring at it like it held the secrets of the universe.  
  
"Sexual excitement," drawled a voice from behind Ginny. "Whoever drinks it becomes instantly hor—er, _excited._"

A few snickers were heard from the Slytherins in the back.

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape sneered as he said this, "for excellent word choice, Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny turned to see Draco throw her a meaningful look.

"Now," Snape said, "you will each divide off into groups of the _same _gender—"

Pansy Parkinson had already made a move for Draco's arm, but stopped as Snape glared at her. "And," he continued, "the females will go into the storage room behind me, while the males will stay in here. I expect," Snape said, casting a calculating glance around the room, "that all of you will act your age..."

Draco winked at Pansy, who was trying so hard to restrain herself that she looked as if she might implode with desire.

The girls drank the bubbling blue liquid Snape had prepared earlier, while the boys took the crimson one.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt as if someone had placed a warm washcloth onto her nether-regions, and she felt her thoughts go instinctively to Draco. He was currently looking as if someone had shoved a hood ornament down his pants. He noticed himself, and, with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, stared at Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called from across the room, "as hard as it may be," A few snickers were heard again, "tear your eyes and your dirty mind away from Miss Weasley."

Ginny blushed at the tingling sensation that was now accompanying the warm feeling between her legs.

Draco cast one look at her and it took all his willpower not to think about running over and ravishing her right then and there.

"Miss Weasley, get with the rest of the girls!" Snape hissed, obviously seeing the attraction she had towards Malfoy. The sexual tension between the two was so thick you could've only cut it with a very sharp knife.

Ginny reluctantly made her way to the back room, where she was greeted by the sight of about fifteen extremely uncomfortable looking girls.

Pansy looked about to scream, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff looked like she had swallowed a bucket full of eels, and the rest of the girls were waiting impatiently for the whole thing to be over with.

"Doesn't Snape realize how uncomfortable this is for all of us?" Blaise Zabini, a pretty, dark haired girl from Slytherin said.

"Yeah, he does," Pansy snapped, "that's why he's doing it! What use will this ever be?"

Blaise suppressed a giggle.

"I can think of a few things..." she said, and everyone snickered along with her, even Ginny.

---------

Meanwhile, Draco and the rest of the boys were sitting in the classroom, all of them trying not to think about the bulges in their pants.

"Insert witty remark here," Draco muttered. Since all of the blood that was normally in his brain was..._somewhere else, _he couldn't even think of anything half-ways decent.

_Shit, _he thought, occupying his hands by folding up a piece of paper as small as he could. He didn't want to... _react _to his obvious excitement.

However, as hard as he tried, thoughts of Ginny kept entering his head unbridled.

The memory of their kiss replayed itself in Draco's mind, his hands around her waist, in her hair, his lips on hers.

This did nothing to help Draco's current anatomical problem.

_Snape you_ _sadistic bastard..._Draco thought as he glared at his teacher. _I swear, sometimes I think that git flies the other side of the Quidditch pitch.! No wonder he sent the girls away..._

Snape called the girls back out after another agonizing ten minutes. The boys' 'afflictions' had finally disappeared, much to what Draco saw as Snape's disappointment. He was now firmly convinced that his favorite teacher liked men.

_Note to self, _Draco thought, _no more 'late night reviews' with Snape._

He shuddered at his teacher's ulterior motives as Snape dismissed the class for that day. Strangely enough, he did not assign anything...

---------

Ginny was just rounding the corner that led to the Great Hall when a pair of hands reached out and blocked her way.

"Interesting Potions lesson today, wasn't it, She-Weasel," a voice drawled.

Ginny didn't even have to think in order to recognize that familiar tone.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Draco stepped in front of her, his silver-blond hair hanging in his eyes, making him look angelic...well, as angelic as a Malfoy could look.

"You see," he said, "this would be a public area, where the _public _is. And I happen to be a member, Weasley."

Draco glared at her, making every attempt to make it seem as if he wasn't thinking anything special about her.

In truth, however, he had just begun to notice the faint dusting of freckles over Ginny's nose, along with the colors in her flaming red hair.

"Ooh, how special. And we all know what kind of ahem _member_ship you have, don't we?" She replied sarcastically, stepping aside and starting down the hall again. _Why can't he leave me alone so I can run this infatuation's course? _she thought as she walked quickly.

Draco caught up with her. "Malfoy?" she asked coldly, "why the bloody hell are you following me?"

Draco pouted his lips, and, quite as he hoped, Ginny softened a bit. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. After all, you have every right to be here as I do."

Draco was taken aback by her kindness. However stunned he might've been, however, he was under no circumstances showing it.

"So Virginia," he said, keeping step with her, checking to see if anybody else was around to hear him call her by her name. No one was. "I heard you telling Granger something about being able to conjure a patronus," he said, careful not to insult her friend.

Ginny eyed him quizzically, brushing a lock of long hair out of her face.

"So?" she replied, half-expecting a rude comment. After all, this _was _Malfoy she was talking to.

"Well," Draco continued, his voice tight, "I want to learn."

"What's your point?" Ginny asked, sounding a bit rougher than she had meant to. Draco, however, didn't seem taken aback at all.

"I just thought, that maybe, you could...help me."

Ginny was surprised at a _Malfoy _asking for help, and also at the fact that Draco of all people couldn't conjure a patronus. Ginny had learned the previous year, and it had only taken her a few hours to learn. Of course, the place she learned it _was _considered illegal at the time. She shuddered at the memory of the previous Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.

"Er," she replied as she reached the Great Hall, "I guess I could help you out."

"Great!" Draco exclaimed, turning around and walking towards the dungeons. He turned back to face her. "Oh, and Gin..." he said, and Ginny almost expected him to smile. He didn't. "Thanks."

---------

Review if you want, don't if you don't...


	4. Making a Memory

**Hello, all! I am SO sorry this took so long to get to you guys... this short chappie's actually been ready for several months, but it needed to be edited, etc. So without much further ado, here it is!**

Note: Satyriasis is a word meaning looks all smart a man with unrepressable and uncontrollable sexual urges. And a nymphomaniac...I think you know what that means. Female equivalent of the above.

Chapter Three

Ginny and Draco had decided to start their Patronus lessons outside. Being fairly warm, they had no need to wear any extra robes. The leaves had just started to fall lightly from the trees. Draco was now beginning to appreciate the heat.

"For the love of Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed as she took off her t-shirt, revealing a light purple tank top under it. "It's hot out here!"

"I do seem to have that effect…" Draco replied loftily.

"Not you, you stupid prat." Draco looked almost taken back, but as he saw Ginny smile, he let himself be just a little more relaxed. "How do you do that, anyway?" Ginny asked, staring at Draco.

He looked puzzled.

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to still wear long sleeves and pants in this weather? Aren't you hot?"

Draco bit back another comment about his looks.

"I dunno," He shrugged, then gave Ginny a knowing look. "You want to see me shirtless, don't you, Little Weasel?"

Ginny blushed, and busied herself with her hair, tying it up into a messy knot.

"I do not, Malfoy! Only you would think something like that."

"Now," Draco said, changing the subject, "how do you do this?" Ginny pulled out her wand, and Draco soon followed suit.

"First," Ginny explained, "You have to conjure up the happiest memory you can."

"Alas," Draco scowled, "I have no happy memories!"

Ginny tilted her head and gazed at him curiously.

"Well," she said, "we could make some,"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Is that an invitation, Weaslette?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake…not that way. Why don't we do some stuff together and have fun? Then you will have some happy memories. I know… I have some tickets to some Muggle concert in a month or so…" Draco blanched. "Oh that's right… nevermind. You don't like Muggles. Hmmm."

Draco gave a sigh of relief.

"I've got it! Wait here." Ginny ran off towards Hagrid's shack.

She returned with two sticks that had long prongs on the ends. "These are rakes," she said at his puzzled look. "My dad says you use them to gather leaves that fall from the trees."

"Why not use magic? It would be a lot easier…" he said, frowning.

"See, that's the fun of it. You rake the leaves, and then jump in them. They cushion your fall and fly everywhere."

"Hmm," was all Draco said.

The pair started raking the colorful leaves into two piles. After a half an hour of raking and chit chatting, Ginny moved her pile over to Draco's to make one gigantic pile.

"Ok. On the count of three, jump in. One…two…JUMP!" She yelled, jumping into the mound of red and brown leaves. Draco shrugged and jumped in after her.

_This isn't so bad, _he thought_. Actually, its kind of invigorating._

Ginny resurfaced laughing. She had done this with her brothers on numerous occasions and had grown fond of the Muggle tradition. Then she saw Draco come up. Which only made her laugh harder. He had twigs and leaf bits in his usually perfect hair, which was now perfectly mussed, and they were on his nice shirt as well.

"What? What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking down at his shirt. Seeing his current non-perfect state, he grimaced. "I am glad that my now flawed look is so amusing." Then he looked back at her and saw her. Really saw her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair glinted in the sunlight, setting off the natural golden highlights. He started to chuckle. He couldn't help it. She radiated warmth and happiness. _What the… why am I ogling her? What do I care that she is smiling like I am all things fuzzy? Merlin's hat…she's a Weasley! **Oh stuff it…she's an attractive girl and you are definitely an attractive man. Come off it. You like her. She's got some Slytherin aspects too… that's a plus. **_He argued with him self, all the while laughing.

"So this is what fun without cruelty feels like," Draco mused, feeling almost regretful. He had never had fun without hurting others before, and the exeperience was almost surreal.

He was acting in a way that would send rumours flying, for numerous reasons. He was _playing_, for one. Playing with a Weasley, strike two. And he was doing slave work, manual labor. Strike three, you're out. He wasn't perfect, he was doing a muggle activity, he was using his hands, the list goes on. If anyone saw them, his reputation as well as the entire Malfoy name, would be in jeopardy.

"Weasley," he said solemly, "no one can know about this."

Ginny's smile slowly faded, and she began picking bits of leaves out of her hair. She averted her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked, not looking at Draco.

"You know," Draco replied, picking leaves and sticks out of his own hair, "reputation and such."

Ginny was hurt. Weren't they just having fun together? _The moment he begins to open up, he realizes what he's doing. Then he goes back to being the same cold, bloody git as before, _Ginny thought.

"Oh…" she said simply, and stood up. Draco caught the hurt in her voice and stood up too.

He moved close to her, checking to see if anyone was around first. The coast was clear.

"Look…Ginny." He whispered, "It's not that I hate you or anything," Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's just…you know…expected. Me acting like a royal brat. Runs in the family, I suppose."

"But," Ginny started, frustration welling up in her voice, "Can't you…I mean…just fuck the family name for once, Draco!"

Draco's eyes grew wide at Ginny's sudden display of anger.

"Why do you have to live up to that bullshit? Blood means nothing, haven't you realized that?"

Draco started chewing his lower lip nervously. He could guess where this one was going.

"Look at me, Draco." Ginny ordered. He couldn't, and wouldn't give her this satisfaction. Taking orders from a woman, and a Weasley, completely went against his moral code. Well, the little piece of a moral code that he had.

Ginny made a sound of frustration and reached her hand up. She turned Draco's face towards hers and held him there, by the chin. "You say pureblood makes you better, right?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer. "Then why do you still treat me and my family like shit?"

"Well, personally, Weasel, I don't believe that blood makes you better. It's money, and the fact that—"

Ginny cut him off, furious.

"So," she said, staring into his cold grey eyes. "You really think you're better than me because you can afford more superficial things?"

"Well…yes." Draco said quietly. He could buy the finest clothes, the finest women in England, but he couldn't afford to lie to Ginny.

Tears welled up in Ginny's brown eyes. She lowered her gaze, lowered her hand, and started to walk away, but paused. "Maybe money isn't everything, Draco. There are some things it cannot buy."

She slowly walked towards the castle, leaving Draco standing in the pile of leaves, thinking maybe Ginny was right...


End file.
